Skelebur
Summary He has been alive for thousands of years his backstory is and may always be a mystery! However we do know that he has fought in many wars in the past and he turned his body into a robot to become a more powerful being that can be capable of being armed with weapons that can blow up 10 million KM square (the size of Europe)! The skull is the only thing that remains of his other body! He is known as a crazy dictator hellbent on his dreams of turning every nation in Luna into a nuclear wasteland to take full control of the entire moon! He is also seen as being selfish only caring about himself although he does sometimes care about the people who help work with sometimes but not all the time. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A in normal form | 5-A in normal form via Statistics Amplification | 5-A in Supreme Form | 5-A in Supreme Form via Statistics Amplification |''' '''Name: Skelebur (His original name is unknown) Age: Unknown (Around 1,000 Shyrian years old and one Luna year is 1,200 Earth days) Origin: Faintree Gender: Male Classification: Used to be a anthropomorphic bull, Cyborg (The only thing remains of his old body are his memories and skull), Dictator of East Flaydor, Glorious Leader to East Flaydor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Charges his attack and speed with electricity up to 5 times, Shoot Shyrinite lasers from the palms of his hands, Change his Shyrinite Element, Shoot many arrows at once, Tracking ability (Time is kinda like frozen for him so that gives him time to react to his opponents next move. I can imagine it working like this but without the rewind. (At 9:39), power himself up by nuclear energy, Teleportation, Colour Manipulation (Changes colour when he boosts his stats), Change his Shyrinite Element, Trap physical matter inside forcefield bubbles with the same durability as Aeliza's that prevent them from teleporting anywhere outside it. After they're trapped for a weak, they'll be infected by a spell that turns his opponents from anthros into 10-C tiered feral animals and (Whatever species Fire-Tak is) to a 10-C tired small version of themselves but without arms.), Power Nullification via Blocking (Can counteract damage from attacks by blocking them with his arm), Existence Erasure via Darkness Manipulation (Anything inside it gets turned into darkness and then disappeared. Although he can only use it in his Supreme Form.), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight, Resistance to Existence Erasure (He was at the centre of his Darkness. His ruby upgrade was turned on the same time as Aelizas and her effects wore off before her team mates were affected by it.), Soul Manipulation (All that's left of his previous body is his skull and memories. One of the reasons why he gave himself this physical form is because he didn't want to reincarnate which counts as proof that he no longer has a soul.), Mind Manipulation (Since he's a robot his mind will work differently than a biological mind would. Especially when he doesn't have a brain anymore.), Empathic/Willpower Manipulation via Ruby Upgrade Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Five times lower than his attack potency via Statistics Amplification) | Large Planet Level via Statistics Amplification (Destroyed a planet.) | Large Planet Level in Supreme Form (Should be comparable to his normal form via statistics amplification) | Large Planet Level (Created darkness that was around this size) Range: Unknown via the tracking ability. A few hundred metres via teleportation. Solar System Level via lasers (One of his lasers hit a planet on the other side of the Solar System) Speed: MFTL+ (Five times slower than his speed via Statistics Amplification) | MFTL+ via Statistics Amplification (Shot a laser to the other side of the solar system.) Lifting Strength: Regular human Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet Level in Normal Form (Took a hit from Leo who is on the same level as Codi who not only had a brutal fight against Skelebur years ago but he also trained Codi.) | Large Planet Level in Supreme Form (Survived Flint's attack after he boosted his attack levels by 5x like it was nothing.) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Planned his robot form all by himself around 1,000 Luna years ago) Stamina: Limitless due to the only thing being left of his previous body is his skull. Weakness: His weapons and robotic form is weak against Diamond Shyrinite since he is a Gold Shyrinite element. Although he can change it which is what he always does. | He's bad in close combat. Notable attacks/Techniques Ruby Upgrade: At the beginning of the fight, he will snap his fingers turning on the Ruby Upgrade's effects. Once the effects are activated, his opponents will be forced to only make the next move in combat by only using attacks via corrupting their willpower. But the effects only last for a minute, so then Aeliza will snap her fingers again to turn the effects back on which will only take about a second or two. Although Aeliza was capable of using forcefields, magical shards, Codi and Fire-Tak were capable of using statistics amplification so it doens't stop them from using that. Other Notable Victories Inconclusive Matches -Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos's profile (Speed was equal, 5-A versions were used) Notable Loses